Tiger's Curse Series One shots
by it.began.on.a.dark.night12499
Summary: Basically what the title says, with Ren and Kishan POV. Be my friend and leave comments :)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first upload. Reviews would be amazing! Hope you like it

Just a reminder that I didn't come up with These characters or story line (sadly im not that awesome). That title goes to Colleen Houck.

RenPOV

I knew it was late, but I'd been having trouble sleeping lately. Kadam said it was something physiological, which just frustrated me further. It seemed the key to this big mess was trapped up there, somewhere. Walking down the upper deck towards the bow of the boat, I let the thoughts I had been holding in all day free. It was something I did every night (which might be why I wasn't sleeping). I opened every crevice of my mind, searching for the trigger I had supposedly blocked my own mind with. I strained to remember even the slightest wisp of brown hair, or the lingering scent of peaches and cream that taunted my self-control daily. After about 20 minutes of trying to focus on the memories I had been told to have, I took a break and searched the darkened watery depths that presented themselves before me. I let out a breath, only to have it catch again at the sound of voices. Then two figures emerged out onto the deck about 50 feet in front of me, far enough away to be shrouded by fog, but not far enough to be completely masked. It was _her_, then again with my luck lately who else would it have been. As my eyes adjusted to the fog, I felt my chest getting tighter as I tried to name the emotions surging through me at the sight of her and my brother together. As they walked down the deck away from me, I followed them on instinct. Like always, when I saw their hands interlocked the jealously was almost unbearable, but I didn't understand why. Then they stopped, my heart was pounding at what I thought was about to occur. She leaned against the railing, and he stood in the middle of the walkway observing her. She let her hand fall over the railing, and looked out on the sea. She closed her eyes and breathed in the night air, and then turned to meet Kishan's gaze. My heart was pounding but my head didn't follow, that is until they stepped closer together. As their lips met, my heart was torn apart, and this time my head was following. As the memories and feelings flooded my mind, I realized that tears now soaked my _iadala's_ face. And I was angrier than I'd ever been with my brother; I stormed towards them with a feeling usually harbored for arch enemies not brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

KelseyPOV

I could feel my face lift in surprise as the dragon handed me the gem encrusted hairbrush I'd spotted as soon as we walked in the room. I'd dismissed it as soon as my eyes had found it, reasoning that nothing that gorgeous would ever be used to do something as simple as untangle hair, not even trying to guess what it weighed. Yet as the brush went from his scaly grasp to mine, I was surprised to find that the bristles were softer than any hairbrush I'd ever owned. Then again when I bought hair brushes I looked for the one that would hold out against my hair the longest, not the one with the most carats. I turned to see the reactions on my tiger's faces, to find them smirking at my reaction. I looked deeper into the icy blue orbs of Ren's eyes, putting on my best death stare only to remember what it felt like to have him brush my hair. As if on cue, he looked from the brush back up to my eyes, and the longing between us was almost tangible. I broke our gaze and followed Kishan out of the room, trying to think about anything other then those blue eyes and the way they used to look at me.

RenPOV

I watched as Kelsey's face went slack with overwhelming surprise as the dragon handed her the gem encrusted hairbrush, she profusely thanked the dragon and repeatedly said how the tool was too beautiful to use. I just shook my head and felt my lips pull into that smirk I knew she secretly loved. She turned to meet both of us, and locked eyes with me. After trying to react to my smirk with her adorable death glare, I noticed recognition flash through her luring chocolate brown eyes. I looked down to admire the brush her delicate hands held and then realized what she had been thinking of. My heart fell and I looked back up to meet her yearning with one of my own. She brought us back to reality as she broke our gaze and turned to the dragon to thank him again while she followed my brother out of the room. I allowed myself one more moment of thinking about her and only one thought came to mind; I personally thought that nothing of a lesser caliber should ever touch her hair, other than my fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry babes but I won't be posting for at least a week, going on an early vacation! But I promise to have something for you when I get back. Anyway enjoy :) **

**p.s. sorry about how it's only been from Ren's POV, I'll switch it up when I get back, anyone have any suggestions? **

RenPOV

I knew it was late, but I'd been having trouble sleeping lately. Kadam said it was something physiological, which just frustrated me further. It seemed the key to this big mess was trapped up there, somewhere. Walking down the upper deck towards the bow of the boat, I let the thoughts I had been holding in all day free. It was something I did every night (which might be why I wasn't sleeping). I opened every crevice of my mind, searching for the trigger I had supposedly blocked my own mind with. I strained to remember even the slightest wisp of brown hair, or the lingering scent of peaches and cream that taunted my self-control daily. After about 20 minutes of trying to focus on the memories I had been told to have, I took a break and searched the darkened watery depths that presented themselves before me. I let out a breath, only to have it catch again at the sound of voices. Then two figures immerged out onto the deck about 50 feet in front of me, far enough away to be shrouded by fog, but not far enough to be completely masked. It was _her_, then again with my luck lately who else would it have been. As my eyes adjusted to the fog, I felt my chest getting tighter as I tried to name the emotions surging through me at the sight of her and my brother together. As they walked down the deck away from me, I followed them on instinct. Like always, when I saw their hands interlocked the jealously was almost unbearable, but I didn't understand why. Then they stopped, my heart was pounding at what I thought was about to occur. She leaned against the railing, and he stood in the middle of the walkway observing her. She let her hand fall over the railing, and looked out on the sea. She closed her eyes and breathed in the night air, and then turned to meet Kishan's gaze. My heart was pounding but my head didn't follow, that is until they stepped closer together. As their lips met, my heart was torn apart, and this time my head was following. As the memories and feelings flooded my mind, I realized that tears now soaked my _iadala's_ face. And I was angrier than I'd ever been with my brother; I stormed towards them with a feeling usually harbored for arch enemies not brothers.

**Here's a little blurb on a similar situation between Kells, Kishan and Ren only after Ren gets his memory back. Enjoy :) **

RPOV

The words flowed freely from my mind, to the paper. It felt so good to be able to put my feelings on paper again, and not have it sound like I'm illiterate. Racking my mind trying to find an object worthy to compare to my Kelsey, eventually to no avail. I left my solitude, to find inspiration, with book and pen in hand.

My eyes searched the cover of the tiny booklet that had been my outlet for these past few months, maybe one day I'd let her read them. Seeing as how they were mostly all about her she probably had a right to read them, and I wanted her to see how much she meant to me. But watching her curl up into the arms of Kishan I figured this wouldn't be the best of situations to spring my undying love onto. And as I walked away clutching the book, I could feel my heart being torn between the distance of us. I realized how hard these next few months were going to be and I gripped the journal, thankful for its permanent residence in my hands and heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy I'm backkk, sorry it took me forever! Anyway here's the next one, I know they've been a little short but I'm trying. So here's a blurb from Kelseys POV after Kishan proposes, and I don't know about you guys but I've always kinda seen his choice to marry her almost like a subconscious possessive thing like he knew that she wasn't in love with him the same way she was in love with Ren and to kinda prove himself wrong he proposed and then BAM. So yeaa here goes *crosses fingers***

The salty waves licked the white shore, only leaving the slightest trace of foam to be remembered by. My toes wiggled around until they found themselves completely submerged by the sandy floor under me. I sat far enough away that the water ventured only far enough towards me to barely caress my ankles. My eyes toured the crisp blue waves and they came forward, and then retreated back. The motion and the sounds gave me comfort so I allowed my eyes to close to get the full effect. Kishan had proposed. He wanted to spend his life with me. And the only thing I could think of in response was, Why? Of course I hadn't said that out loud (although now that I think about it, his face would've been priceless)." Kelsey and Kishan" I whispered to myself, it even sounded funny. I hadn't even gotten used to being his girlfriend, and now I had promised to be his wife. The thought brought on a twinge of sadness, and for the first time in weeks I let the tears go somewhere that wasn't the shower. I loved Kishan, I knew that he was everything I could ever hope to ask for in a boyfriend…._husband_. He was reliable, safe, caring, patient, and I knew I loved him. Our love was safe and kind. I _had_ to marry him, besides the fact that I had already said yes, I promised him a happy ending. And that's exactly what he was going to get, even if I lost my happy ending. With my mind made up I opened my eyes to gaze out at the water on last time. The crazy beautiful cobalt blue I had come to call home sent chills running along my arms and down my legs as I remembered I wasn't supposed to feel this way about the eyes that matched the water in front of me. With all the strength I had left I took a deep breath and tried to memorize the color that was spread out in front of me before pushing off the sand onto my feet. A single tear slipped down my cheek, and I tried to convince myself I didn't know why it was there, slowly making its way down my face. Ren had been watching as Kishan slipped the ring on my finger. He had just stood there, and I had almost been able to feel the tears pooling in his eyes. The entire time Kishan had been proposing, my eyes had never left Ren's. I felt my heart surge with too many things to classify. Then I turned away, feeling my hand being squeezed and the cold band barely touching the tip of my finger as Kishan waited for an answer. And as I had said yes, I felt my gut clench but decided to dismiss it. I had made my choice, and no matter how stubborn Ren was going to be, I wasn't going to change my mind. I would _make_ "Kelsey and Kishan" sound beautiful, because I loved Kishan.


	5. Chapter 5

KelseyPOV I wiggled around on the straw, trying to get comfortable. After I had found a good position, I brought my sketch book and pencil back to my lap and concentrated on the task ahead. This Tiger. Drawing was the only thing, besides reading, that I could completely submerge myself in. It worked every time, my mind would leave everything behind and focus itself on the strokes of the pencil on the paper. Even the sound was relaxing, the sensitive charcoal releasing the slight squeek after every voyage across the off-white surface. This Tiger looked, well like every other animal I'd ever seen in captivity and that realization broke my heart. When I was younger, I savored every time my parents would take me to the zoo. I guess when your a kid seeing a numbing amout of animals in cages is exciting. But as I got older, I noticed how lonely these animals looked, how dejected and depressed these beautiful creatures were. It was evident in everything they did; The way they would never come up to the glass, no matter how much you tried to sweet talk them, The lazy way they walked. They looked like I did on Saturday mornings, which was something I would never wish upon anyone. Animals werent made to be put in cages, I'd developed that opinion a long time ago and this Tiger reminded me of that. So to tell the truth, I wasnt really sure why I had decided to come draw this Tiger. Something had drawn me to him, I felt safe around him. And as my hands became heavier and my eyes started to droop I realised one last thing. I had found another thing to add to my list of things I could get lost in. I would find a way to help this Tiger, I had to. Right before my eyes closed, they flicked towards him and he seemed to be studying me. Well I guess he kinda has a right, I mean i would be alittle creeped out if someone just started drawing me, I thought to myself, I should try talking to him. Before I could began to rationalize those thoughts, my world went black... ~~~ "mmmghhh", I groaned and rolled over... Or tried to. My body was met with a large scratchy object, stopping me from completely adjusting. Wait, scratchy...? My eyes jerked open and were greeted with a towering bail of straw, bringing me back to reality. I was in my Tigers barn. Before i could comprehend what exactly that meant, my head spun as i heard the sound of scratching. That's weird, I thought to myself, it sounds like claws scratching the floor. My eyes reached what I assumed was eye level, and my morning was then transformed from "Huh, weird" to "Holy Mother of Peaches". I found myself staring into the shockingly blue eyes of my Tiger, who was not in his cage but rather lying on the ground in front of the mound of hay I had slept on. If I hadn't known better I would've said he was smirking at my reaction. I slowly raised myself up and off the hay stack so that I was now beside him. And before I could comprehend anything, I tried to coax the gorgeous beast back into his cage. Surpisingly enough, he complied, sauntering back into his cage like I was the Trainer instead of . After I tripile checked the locks on his cage, I grabbed my sketch book and pencil noticing that I hadn't finished the drawing, And ran out of the barn and back into the main camp grounds, hoping that no one had noticed that i was gone. 


End file.
